Surat Benci by Mustang
by Misako Sheva-Mustang
Summary: Roy juga membenci Riza. Sangat benci. -sekuel Surat Benci by Hawkeye- RnR!


Konbanwa minna-samaaaaa~ Misa-chan kembali dengan sekuel dari Surat Benci by Hawkeye. Supaya lebih mengerti ceritanya, silahkan baca yang pertama terlebih dahulu, abis itu nge-review... hehehe *promosi...promosi*

Oke, tanpa banyak sapi yang diperah, langsung aja dimulai fanficnya.. ^^

**Summary** : Roy juga membenci Riza. Sangat benci. –Sekuel Surat Benci by Hawkeye-

**Disclaimer** : Fullmetal Alchemist dan tokohnya punya Arakawa-sensei. Fanficnya punya otak saya.

Enjoy your salep!

* * *

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian ditemukannya surat benci dari Riza untuk Roy, keadaan ruangan kantor Kolonel Roy Mustang sudah bisa kembali seperti semula. Riza sepertinya sudah terlanjur pasrah tentang Roy yang tahu tentang ke-'benci'-an mendalam yang dimilikinya.

Bagaimana dengan Roy? Dia masih merasakan jantungnya jumpalitan saat melihat Riza berjalan memasuki ruangannya sambil membawa setumpuk paperwork. Bukan, Roy bukan takut melihat jumlah paperwork itu. Roy takut melihat Riza.

Sebetulnya Roy takut tiba-tiba ia lepas kendali dan membawa kabur Riza. Itu bisa berakibat buruk. Mendadak, Roy semakin membenci _fraternization law_.

Masih berlatar hari yang sama seperti paragraf awal, Riza ditinggal sendirian di ruangan kantor yang sunyi. Saat itu sudah jam 17.30, waktunya pulang kantor.

"Haahh... Baka no Taisa, bisa-bisanya dia meninggalkanku dengan paperworknya yang belum selesai." Keluh Riza sambil terus meneliti sebuah kertas permohonan izin untuk menggunakan alun-alun kota untuk festival. Riza memberikan tanda centang di pojok kanan atas dan menaruhnya di tumpukkan kertas berstatus 'pending'.

Setelah berkutat dengan kira-kira 45 kertas dokumen, Riza akhirnya selesai.

Ia merenggangkan tubuh. Membawa tumpukan kertas 'pending' ke meja Roy. Riza menaruh paperwork itu di atas alas menulis Roy.

"Aduh, meja ini berantakan sekali." Riza dengan cekatan menyingkirkan kertas-kertas coretan yang tidak terpakai dan paperwork kenaikan gaji atau cuti awal dari Havoc dan mencampakkannya ke tempat sampah terdekat.

Riza sampai pada bagian tempat _stationary _Roy berada.

Riza merapikan beberapa kertas surat berlambang militer yang masih kosong. Tanpa sengaja, Riza menjatuhkan secarik kertas dari antara kertas-kertas kosong itu.

"Ah, terjatuh..." Riza mengambil kertas itu dari lantai, "oh, ada tulisannya."

Riza melihat judul surat itu. Mukanya yang cantik langsung pucat seketika.

...

_Dear Riza Hawkeye,_

_Menanggapi suratmu, aku tiba-tiba ingin menulis surat ini._

_Sebelumnya, aku ingin memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Roy Mustang. Pangkatku Kolonel dan aku adalah the Flame Alchemist. Hei, haruskah aku memperkenalkan diri? Ini agak aneh mengingat kau sering keluar masuk ruanganku._

_Cukup dengan semua basa-basi itu. _

_Asal kau tahu, aku juga membencimu._

_Sangat membencimu._

_Ah, lihat kan, belum apa-apa aku sudah membencimu._

_ Sejak pertama kali melihatmu di rumah sensei, atau lebih tepatnya di rumahmu, aku sudah benci padamu._

_ Kau tahu kenapa?_

_ Aku benci melihat wajah dinginmu. Hei, aku ini tamu, tamu mana yang senang disambut dengan wajah dingin tanpa ekspresi dan tanpa kehidupan. Rasanya aku jadi tertantang untuk membuatmu senyum._

_ Aku lebih membencimu ketika aku tahu kau menjadi sniper dan bergabung dengan kemiliteran. Aku benci itu. Aku takut kau mengalami hal buruk. Kau kan tahu kemiliteran seperti apa. Aku benci dibuat cemas._

_ Beberapa bulan bersamamu dan kau sukses membuatku cemas._

_Well, itu kebencian di masa lalu, sebetulnya aku sudah tidak terlalu memikirkannya._

_ Di kantor, kau semakin membuatku benci padamu._

_ Aku benci dengan ke_-strict-_an mu. Kau tahu kan aku benci dengan semua paperwork itu? Tapi kau terus saja menambah kertas sialan itu, dan mengancamku dengan baretta atau 9mm kesayanganmu. Aku benci sekaligus takut._

_ Aku juga benci melihatmu membebani diri dengan banyak pekerjaan. Teman-temanmu diruangan ini banyak, kan. Aku juga bisa membantumu. Yah, aku tahu aku memang sedikit pemalas, tapi untukmu, aku bisa sedikt lebih rajin._

_ Ah, kau menyebutkan soal aku mengacaukan kencanmu. Untuk kau ketahui, otaknya bukan aku saja. Semua pria di ruangan ini pernah menjadi otaknya, kecuali Fuery. Aku hanya berperan sebagai pelaksana. Itu semata-mata karena kami semua perhatian padamu dan ingin kau mendapatkan pria yang tepat. Oke, itu pendapat Jean Havoc, tapi kami semua sependapat._

_ Sebenarnya ada alasan tersendiri untukku._

_ Aku benci melihatmu bersama pria lain di luar sana. Aku tidak suka cara mereka memandangmu. Aku benci melihat mereka sok akrab dan berlomba-lomba membuatmu tertawa. Aku saja belum sempat membuatmu tertawa._

_ Aku akhirnya tahu mengapa pria-pria itu menatapmu dengan cara berbeda. Dan aku malah semakin membencimu._

_ Aku benci tatapan mata dark hazel-mu itu. Warna oranye tua itu membuat pria-pria lapar itu tertarik padamu. Aku benci saat kau memberikan tatapanmu pada mereka._

_ Aku tidak mau tatapan hazel itu diarahkan pada pria lain._

_ Seperti kau, aku juga menjadi egois. Ah, kau membuatku terdengar semakin buruk._

_Padahal, biasanya aku terkenal cuek kalau masalah wanita, tapi kau memberikan sesuatu yang berbeda. Aku tidak bisa menyamakanmu dengan wanita diluar sana._

_Mungkin aku, ehm, cemburu? Ah, aku jadi ikut-ikutan sepertimu._

_ Aku juga membenci rambutmu. Rambut pirangmu itu sering membuatku gila. Kau pakai shampoo apa sih? Bau lavender-nya membuatku tidak bisa konsentrasi. Selain itu, aku benci melihat rambutmu dipuji-puji pria lain, mereka bahkan berani menyentuhnya. _

_Bodohnya, aku benci kau sering membiarkan rambutmu tergerai. Rasanya aku ingin menyambar klip rambut terdekat dan mengikat rambut wangi itu ke atas._

_Lihat kan? Kau membuatku jadi tampak bodoh._

_Aku benci terlihat bodoh._

_Apalagi saat hari sedang hujan. Aku benci karena aku tidak bisa melindungimu saat sedang hujan. Seperti katamu, aku useless. Aku benci menjadi useless. Aku juga benci kau sering memarahiku. Aku tahu alasannya baik, tapi kau membuatku tampak seperti _'baka taisa'_. Aku hanya ingin melindungimu._

_Hufh... Sepertinya sudah cukup membanjiri kertas ini dengan kata-kata benci itu. Karena aku membenci setiap bagian dari dirimu. Aku benci karena aku menginginkan setiap bagian itu._

_Egois, eh? Kita lihat siapa yang lebih egois._

_Letnan, aku cinta padamu. Juga._

_Lagi-lagi aku terlihat bodoh. Tadi benci, sekarang cinta. _

_Ya sudahlah, kau mengerti kan maksudku?_

_Salam hangat_

_Roy Mustang_

...

Riza menurunkan tangannya, menjauhkan surat itu dari hadapannya. Ia mengedip dua kali.

"U...untuk apa Kolonel menulis surat seperti ini?" Riza bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Riza masih terdiam di tempatnya. Otaknya berhenti sejenak, tidak bisa berpikir atau mengantarkan perintah untuk menyuruh Riza melakukan sesuatu dengan surat cinta, eh, surat benci itu.

"Jadi kau sudah baca surat dariku, Letnan?"

Riza berbalik, ia mendapati Kolonel-nya sedang bersandar di samping pintu yang terbuka. Wajahnya tersenyum geli.

"Si... Sir, apa maksudnya ini?" Riza mengangkat kertas surat di tangan kanannya.

Senyum Roy masih mengembang di wajahnya, "Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku membencimu juga."

"Tapi... Tapi... Err, aku tidak mengerti." Riza mulai terlihat panik.

"Aku membaca surat darimu yang secara ceroboh kau pakai untuk pembatas buku." Roy melepas mantel hitamnya dan menggantung mantel itu di rak samping pintu.

Riza menaikkan kedua alisnya, "Oh!"

Roy tertawa melihat ekspresi Riza.

"Jadi, ehm, Letnan, bisakah kita melupakan surat bodoh itu dan pergi makan malam?"

"Itu bukan surat bodoh dan..." Riza mengedip, "...Hah? Apa?"

Roy maju ke arah Riza. Ia menyentuh kepala Riza dengan lembut.

"Ayo makan malam. Kau sudah repot-repot mengerjakan tugasku. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk berterima kasih, kan?"

Wajah Riza memerah, "I..itu sepertinya bukan hal yang pantas, Sir."

Roy menarik tangannya dari Riza, "Jangan bodoh. Aku hanya mengajakmu makan malam. Ini sudah lewat jam kantor, aku rasa kita tidak akan dibawa ke pengadilan hanya karena _makan malam_." Roy memberikan tekanan pada dua kata terakhir.

Riza tidak berkata sepatah kata pun.

"Ehm, surat yang kau pegang itu," Roy menunjuk surat di tangan Riza, "mau kau jadikan pembatas buku atau tidak?"

Riza mendengus kecil, "Terima kasih untuk pembatas bukunya, Sir."

Riza melipat kertas ditangannya.

"Oia, aku rasa ini milikmu." Roy menyodorkan buku ber-cover coklat.

"Ini novel saya, Sir." Riza menerima dengan wajah heran.

"Lain kali jangan ceroboh menaruh surat benci sebagai pembatas buku." Roy memperhatikan Riza menaruh surat benci miliknya di selipan halaman buku.

Riza menanggapi dengan senyum kecil.

"Apa kita jadi makan malam, Sir?"

Riza berjalan melalui Roy menuju mejanya. Ia mengambil tas dan menyampirkan talinya di bahu kiri.

"Tentu saja." Roy dengan cekatan mengambil mantel hitam milik Riza yang tergantung di sebelah mantel miliknya.

Roy memakaikan mantel itu, "Hmm, kau mau makan apa, Letnan?"

"Masakan perancis sepertinya enak." Jawab Riza.

"Tentu saja, _mademoiselle (1)_.Aku tahu restoran perancis yang enak disekitar sini." Roy membukakan pintu untuk Riza.

...

_Kolonel Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, 30 tahun, single._

_Aku sangat membencimu._

...

"_Merci beaucoup, __Monsieur_." (2)

…

_Letnan Satu Riza Hawkeye, 29 tahun, single._

_Aku juga sangat membencimu._

…

"_Je vous en prie, __Mademoiselle_." (3)

* * *

Ehm, tadinya Misa udah bikin angkanya dalam bentuk superscript, tapi entah mengapa tidak keluar disini.. T.T. Jadi, Misa ganti aja pake di dalam kurung. :) semoga readers semua ga bingung... Please drop one or two reviews... :D puuuhhleeeaseee... *bowed*

1. mademoiselle = nona

2. terima kasih, sir.

3. sama-sama, nona.

salam hangat

^Misa-chan^


End file.
